I Need You
by calicoskies4ever
Summary: An extended ending to season four episode Games.  Wilson stops by House’s place to discuss his patient, their relationship, and more.  HouseWilson slash story. Rated M just in case. A little OOC, sappy, and probably a oneshot. Please review no flames.


An alternate, or rather extended, ending to season four episode _Games_. Wilson stops by House's place to discuss his cancer-free patient, their relationship, and more. House/Wilson slash story. Rated M for language and a sex scene. A little OOC, sappy, and it's probably a one-shot.

"Hold me  
Even though I know you're leaving  
And show me  
All the reasons you would stay  
It's just enough to feel your breath on mine  
To warm my soul and ease my mind  
You've got to hold me and show me now," Mindy Smith

"The way I see it, I was doing you a favor. This time it was six grand to help some guy pay off his mortgage. Next time you'll pay to keep up some poor woman's apartment when she goes bankrupt. Then you'll be subletting a place from a patient, and before you know it, you'll be broke, sleeping on my couch, and stealing food from me." House started ranting almost as soon as I came in, when I stopped b y after work. He was lying on the couch; feet propped up, a beer in one hand and the remote control in the other. When I stood beside the couch he scooted an inch too the right but no more. I sat down and let him put his feet in my lap. When House gets into one of his moods, there aren't a lot of things I can to do get him to shut up, so most of the time I let him talk through things the way he wants to, but tonight I couldn't do that.

"Well you wouldn't like that. There wouldn't be any money left over for you, which means no more poker, porn, hookers, speeding tickets. No fun at all, hmm?" He chuckled, and rubbed his heal against the inside of my thigh. "And you would be different from the guy you say your protecting me from, how?" This was when he sat up, leaned in over me, and kissed me hard and long on the mouth.

"How many cancer patients can do that?" he asked cheerfully, obviously very proud of himself. It wasn't a bad kiss, if anything it was one of the best I've ever had, nor was it our first kiss, but I wasn't about to let him know that. "You're not gonna tell me I'm a bad kisser are you?"

"No, I'd never do anything to hurt your fragile little ego. And it was an okay kiss, but most people are a lot nicer to me, especially people who ask me for money. So you finally picked your dream team, huh? You get everyone you wanted?" He lay back down, rubbing his foot further down on my body, his eyes locked into mine.

"Now there's an interesting conversation. Not! You had to know I wasn't going to fall for it. What? I'm emotionally stuck at 12, why can't I act like a twelve-year-old? You have no sense of humor."

"Why do you feel the need to control absolutely every little thing in your life?" I asked, not trying to hurt him, but just to try and learn the truth. I had to know what was wrong so I could make him better, help him, but I had to know every symptom to diagnose him.

"I told you about my father—what he did to me. Did, that's past tense, which means it's over, done with. I suck, my life sucks, I mean, and—he did everything he could to control me, hurt me, keep me under his thumb, but I got out, got away. What makes _you _need to be there for everybody? God only knows how you put up with me, and work—an oncologist no less. Most people in your line of work get burnt out in less than ten year, but you're fine."

"Let me hold you," I blurted out. After a minute or two of silence I touched his foot, rubbing it softly. At first he tried to pull away, but then he relaxed and let me do it. "I'll talk about anything, listen to your insane ramblings, but you need—let me help you."

"How do you think this is gonna work out? You're Jimmy—I'll love and take care of everybody—Wilson, and I'm Greg—total ass—House, not really a good match. You need a Susie—desperately needy—something stein." It wasn't all that funny but I still laughed. "It's only a matter of time before you find her."

"Maybe she's a he, and an atheist, a misanthropic, obnoxious, weird, sad, sweet, funny, sarcastic, desperately needy ass. You say I stick around taking care of people until they don't need me anymore, but that'll never happen with you. You'll never get strong enough for me to get bored. You're perfect for me, House."

"They all leave. The good ones and the bad ones. Sometimes they walk out on you. Sometimes they die. Sometimes they move or get fired, but nobody stays forever. I'd have to be stupid to think I could have a forever and ever with anybody…which is why I picked the most obnoxious applicants I could find."

"I'm pretty sure we're not talking about your team here, although Cameron and Chase's desertions sure as hell haven't helped with your abandonment issues."

"If I agree to the hugging thing will you shut up?" he asked, finishing the beer he was drinking. "I gotta get another drink. You want me to bring you one?"

"I think you mess with me because subconsciously you want me to leave. You need to prove to yourself that even I'm not going to love and be there for you, and if _I_ won't stay, who could ever possibly love you?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, my angry sarcasm is a mask for fear and depression. I'm pretty sure people can get that without your help. Can we skip the deep insights into my psyche and get straight to the sex?"

"What makes you think you and I are gonna have sex?" I asked, trying to sound like I meant it. House still hadn't stood up even though he said he was going for a beer fifteen minutes earlier.

"Seriously? Well first off, I don't think you've gotten _any_ since you were living with the miracle woman, two years ago, an second you're at my apartment in the middle of the night and I'm rubbing my feet against your crotch. Not to mention the whole, you begging me to let you pull your body right up next to mine. And you've got a hard on."

"Okay shut up, or I'm gonna go run to the bathroom, and then go back to my hotel room alone."

"Like you'd leave me here all alone and pathetic."

"Is there anything I can do that will make you stop messing with me? Okay, stupid question, but can I at least ask you to lay off my patients. I mean—get your damn feet off my lap!" I shouted, pushing him away.

"You are so easy. I bet I can make you ruin those pretty new pants of yours," he said, laughing at me and scotching closer. Then he pressed his face right next to mine, flicking his tongue against my earlobe."

"Well of course _you_ can. Gregory House is a master of "messy" pants. Do that one more time and I'm gonna flush your stash down the toilet."

"If you want me to do something threatening to take away my drugs is probably the last thing you should say or do. Besides, I'm gonna need at least two pills to work myself up to feeling ready to sleep with you."

"House, I need to know if you're trying to annoy me, or if this is serious…because I'm not going to hurt you. I will not hurt—mmhmm." The rest of my sentence disappeared into his mouth when he started kissing me again, standing up, and then moving back to the bedroom with me. House pushed me down onto mattress. None of this was happening for the first time and yet I still felt a sense of freshness. And then afterwards he did let me hold him, but bitched about it for almost an hour.

"You know what he did to me, right?" House asked, looking up at me cautiously. When I nodded he did the same. "Figures the bastard was the only one who wouldn't leave. You're not gonna walk out on me, right?" I opened my mouth to promise, but he covered it with his hand. "Don't bother. I won't believe it 'till everything's over, and then it won't make any difference."

"Push all you want, Greg. You can push me, test me, lie to me, trick, annoy, or do whatever the heck you wanna do to me, but I am not, I will not let our friendship break. I will never leave you. I love you, and that's as real as things can get. It's no game, but you can control it all if it helps."

"Child abuse made me into a jerk. Being neglected by an unfeeling father made Chase an ass-kisser. Cameron lost a husband. Cuddy must have had seriously demanding parents. Thirteen lost her mom—I probably shouldn't call her that anymore, but you can see where I'm going with this. What made you into an emotional vampire?"

"I was socially awkward, weird, an outcast, and I didn't have a lot of friends."

"Aww, poor you. All by yourself with Mommy and Daddy, and the two baby brothers who worshiped you. Too bad you had suffer so damn much."

"You're the one who asked _me_! I wasn't comparing our situations. Anyway, I learned early on that people are nice to me if I was—really nice to them. Gave 'um my toys, traded cookies and pudding for apples, carrot sticks. So, I kept on doing stuff like that but it was never enough. I did homework and wrote papers for like ten people in high school, for free."

"You made all of that up," House said flatly, pressing his head into my chest. "Lying to a guy so you can force me to trust you. Tut, tut, tut, Jimmy. Seriously, don't lie to me, okay? Please?"

"I was normal for a long time and then I met this girl, Natalie. She was coming off a bad breakup. Her boyfriend hit her—and I didn't even think of it as dating for almost a year. I was just helping her, being there, supporting her. It felt so good. I couldn't get enough. But then she got better, and it was boring. I cheated, and—well you know how it goes. I guess that's why I've always liked you so much."

"You are _way _more screwed up than I am. People just don't realize it." House smiled, looking back up at me again. "Hey, Wilson, I'm sorry I screwed with you and that patient," he told me, tiredly. I nodded, and later he added, "You know I didn't actually mean, that, right?"

"Of course not," I whispered, still holding him, kissing his head softly. "I love you, and I'm staying, House. I promise. I will never ever leave you, no matter what." Then, when he was asleep, I leaned down and whispered, "I forgive you."


End file.
